Afinal Quem eu amo?
by Veveh-chan
Summary: Bom, eu amo o Sasuke... não é? Mas então, por que essa confusão aqui denro de mim? Eu amo ele? Não, não pode, é o Sasuke que eu amo... ou será que é ele?


A meu ver, estava tudo indo bem. Minha vida fazia sentido, e eu achava que era feliz. Mas você apareceu, seu jeito calmo, distraído e sem vontade me tirou a concentração e descobri a verdadeira felicidade.

Era o dia de formação do time. Eu estava ansiosa para cair com o Sasuke (assim como a testuda da Sakura). Os times começaram a ser feitos e... Eu não cai com o Sasuke, mas a Sakura.

- Como ela conseguiu?

Eu caí com o Shikamaru e Choji. Belo time... Um gordo e um avoado. Bom, eu ainda posso conquistar o Sasuke não é?

O dia passou. Na amanhã seguinte nos reunimos com nosso sensei, nos apresentamos e conversamos. Mas eu não pude deixar de notar... O tal Shikamaru, eu o conhecia da academia, mas... Não sabia que ele era tão misterioso...

- Que nada! O Sasuke é mais! – Esqueci esse pensamento e voltei a me concentrar no Sasuke.

O dia passou assim como todos os outros do mês, e os mesmos pensamentos continuaram a me rondar. Shikamaru... Shikamaru... Por que ele me incomoda tanto? Não é com ele que me importo, e sim com o Sasuke.

Shikamaru... Até que ele é bonito e, meu Deus, como adora as nuvens! Mas... Ele até que é legal... E se não fosse pela preguiça seria muito mais esperto.

- Affee... O que eu estou pensando? – De repente, percebi que ele estava do meu lado, com um lencinho vermelho bordado.

- Er... Acho que é seu... – Ele estava com o rosto virado de lado, mas dava para ver que suas bochechas estavam meio vermelhas. Eu soltei um risinho.

- Obrigada – Quando eu fui pegar o lenço, minha mão tocou na sua. Estava quente, em comparação com a minha que gelou. Ele tirou a mão.

- De nada – Virou e foi embora.

Por algum motivo, senti um sorriso besta no rosto, minhas mãos apertavam com firmeza o lenço. Eu o encostei no meu rosto e senti um cheiro doce.

- Não! Para com isso! – Tirei o lenço do rosto e o soquei na bolsa – Isso não esta certo... Não ele... Era para ser o... Sasuke...

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu dormi mal, com sonhos confusos e pesadelos. No dia seguinte, eu já não tinha certeza se queria vê-lo. Toda vez que o via, não sabia mais o que sentir, era turbilhão de sentimentos invadiam.

A caminho marcado, de repente, ele apareceu do meu lado.

- Bom dia!

-... Bom dia... - Ele veio na minha frente.

- Você está bem? – Com seu rosto assim... Tão perto... Não.

- Er... ES-estou – Eu forcei um sorriso.

- Então tá. Vamos?

- Sim.

Ele andava a uma distância mínima de mim. Eu senti minha mão começar a suar, e o sangue vir para as bochechas. Abaixei um pouco a cabeça para ele não me ver, mas ele foi se aproximando mais e mais. Eu senti que ia ter um infarto quando finalmente chegamos.

Ele foi indo na frente, eu parei um pouco antes. Comecei a tentar recuperar o ar que me faltou na caminhada e a secar as minhas mãos. Estava em um espécie de choque, e quando voltei a si, fiquei mais perturbada do que já estava.

- Afinal, o que é isso? Até agora eu achava que amava o Sasuke, mas não tenho certeza... Não, não pode ser assim. E só a ele que eu amo... Sasuke... E a mais ninguém! – Me recompus e fui me sentar.

Sentei afastada do Shikamaru. Ele não iria bagunçar mais a minha cabeça, se fosse preciso não olharia mais para ele. Só não imaginei que isso seria tão difícil, enquanto me obrigava a não olha-lo queria vê-lo, estar perto dele...

Quando o dia finalmente acabou, eu estava na cama exausta indo dormir. O que eu faria no dia seguinte?

- Que coisa! Isso cansa a minha beleza! – Eu deitei – Acho que vou ficar em casa amanhã...

E foi isso que eu fiz. Acordei umas 10:00, uma hora depois do horário combinado pelo time, não tinha ninguém em casa.

- Ahh... Paz, enfim – Mal acabei de dizer isso a campainha tocou. Esperei um tempo para evr se a pessoa desistia e ia embora, mas a campainha soava a cada 5 min. Me troquei rápido e fui abrir a porta.

Shikamaru estava de pé a minha porta, encostado na batente.

- Oi – Ele se ajeitou e entrou.

- Er... Oi. O que você faz aqui?

- Você não apareceu hoje, então o Asuma me pediu para ver se você estava bem – Por que logo você?

- Ah, OK. Eu estou bem, só um pouco... hã... gripada – Ele levantou um sobrancelha.

- Gripada?

- É, gripada. Agora que você já sabe pode ir – Empurrei-o de leve para a porta. Ele se virou e pegou minhas mãos, no mesmo instante tudo se repetiu. O ar faltou, o sangue me subiu a cabeça e meu coração acelerou.

- Olha Ino. Eu sei que você não está gripada coisa nenhuma. Também sei que você tem me evitado e se iludindo dizendo que é o Sasuke que você ama. Mas na verdade – Ele se aproximou – Você sabe que sou eu... Eu que te amo... E eu que conduzo seu coração...

-... – Eu tirei minhas mãos da dele e o empurrei com tudo para fora. – Sai daqui! – Fecehi a porta com tudo.

Fui a minha cama e me deitei com a cara no travesseiro.

-... Por que isso? O que é isso? – Meu coração começou a desacelerar. Acabei por adormecer, voltando só a acordar de noite.

Acordei meio zonza, meio perdida. Lavei o rosto, arrumei o cabelo e a roupa que ficou meio amarrotada, e fui ver TV. Desliguei depois de algum tempo e fiquei pensando. O turbilhão de hoje de manhã já tinha passado, mas eu sentia que havia sido grossa, magoado ele.

- Acho que vou lá pedir desculpas – Fui até a casa do Shikamaru. Ele estava no telhado deitado. A alguns passos dele ele falou.

- Oi. O que você faz aqui? – E se sentou para me olhar. Eu fui até para perto dele e me sentei.

- Er... Bom, eu só queria pedir desculpas...

- Por ter gritado, ou por ter me expulsado da sua casa?

- Bom... Acho que os dois.

- Tudo bem, não estou bravo com você – Eu ia embora quando resolvi falar.

- Eu amo o Sasuke. Você não deveria ter falado aquilo.

Ele se levantou também e veio atrás de mim.

- Ainda nessa? Já disse que você não o ama – Eu me virei.

- O ama? Então me diz uma coisa... – Nossos rostos já estavam colados, e sua respiração estava quente, suas mãos me apertavam junto ao seu corpo e seus olhos me atraiam.

Sua língua começou a abrir minha boca e seus lábios terminavam o trabalho. Nossos lábios encostados e nossas bocas juntas, nós nos beijamos.

Uma sensação de alegria e poder, e ao mesmo tempo eu estava sem reação. Ele afastou a sua boca, mas continuamos juntos, colados. Ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos.

-... Você ainda está pensando no Sasuke?

-... Não...

- Eu te amo Ino. Por favor, não continue dizendo que ama o Sasuke...

- Não... Você estava certo. Você que conduz meu coração... Eu te amo.

A luz do luar, nosso laço de amor se selava com o beijo.


End file.
